


These Kids Have Issues

by Wonderwomanwrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Batman X PJO crossover, Demigod AU, Demigod Batfam, Demigod Jason Todd, Demigod Reader, Demigod!jason, Demigod!reader, F/M, Jason Todd/Reader - Freeform, Jason Todd/Reader Insertr, Jason Todd/Red Hood/ Reader, Percy Jackson and Batman Crossover, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderwomanwrites/pseuds/Wonderwomanwrites
Summary: Reader Insert. The Reader knew that their father was someone special, but up until they were attacked by a monster, they didn't know that he was a Greek God. Now the reader will have to survive their summers at Camp Half-Blood, with a Camp Director Mr. B, a cantoar in charge of activities named Alfred and other Demi-gods who seem to have a bone to pick with her. Batman X Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover.





	1. Congrats, you’re a Demigod!

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your name
> 
> Y/C/H= your color hair
> 
> Y/H/T = Your home town

This wasn’t happening… this wasn’t happening… this wasn’t happening! You threw yourself behind a pillar as the monster roared and a plume of flame hit where you were once standing. At ten years old, you were lucky not to be pissing your pants. You were frozen as the monster lumbered over to you, it’s heavy footsteps echoing throughout the halls and vibrating up your legs. This was the end, you were going to die- this monster was going to eat you at the biggest museum in Y/H/T while you class visited the Traveling Greek History section. And all cause you had gotten a drink of water while the rest of the class had moved on!

The monster was only a few feet away, you could feel it;s hot breath and rotten eggs smell was heavy in the air. You gagged, but then the monster let out a furious scream. You peeked out to see it rear back on two legs, two of it’s heads bleeding from arrows. The other two were glaring behind it. There was the clopping of hooves and you squeaked as a half goat man picked you up, threw you over his shoulder and ran, “I got her,” He called to another person. You racked your brain, what was the right word… was this guy a Satyr?

You looked back at the half goat and saw that he had tan skin, blue eyes and two goat or ram like horns curling back into his raven hair. He wore a bright orange shirt, a quiver of arrows and a knife at his hip. He ducked behind a statue of Zeus and smiled down at you, “Hi! I’m Richard but you can call me Dick. Are you okay?”

You nodded before you started to cry, “I- I’m scared.”

Dick gave you a quick hug, “It’s gonna be okay Y/N. Your Daddy sent us to protect you.”

You went quiet at the mention of your Dad, at first you thought they meant you stepdad, the man who had raised you. Your real dad was someone you had never really met since you were like two, but your Mom still had a few pictures of him. “You.. know my dad? What’s going on? How is that monster real?”

“It’s a long story Y/N, but you have to trust us.” Dick nodded with a nice smile and there was a scream from both another person and the monster. He grew serious and gently sat you down, “You need to stay here, stay down,” He lightly tapped your head and pushed it down, “Keep your head down, don’t get up for any reason.” You nodded and watched as Dick trotted away. You hugged your knees and sat there, there were screams and shouts as the two… maybe three people fought the monster. It was strange, as if none of the other people in the small museum could hear the sounds. The security guard even walked past the entrance and didn’t notice!

Then your heard a wet smack, and there was a loud thud. You heard Dick’s hoof falls and You peeked around the corner of the Zeus statue. The young Satyr looked exhausted but he smile at you and motioned you forward. There were two other people that were sheathing weapons and scanning the areas for other monsters. The closest person was a young woman, she had fiery red hair and steel gray-blue eyes and looked about the same age as Dick. She wore the same bright orange shirt that had Camp Half-Blood written on it with a small pegasus right under it. She still had her hand on the hilt of her sword. The other girl was younger, maybe a few years older than you yourself. She had chin length black hair, dark hair and brown eyes. She was starting to pick up arrows and throwing her quiver around herself. though she had a knife in her hand, ready to use it.

Dick smiled down at you and offered you his hand, “Hey, hey Y/N. Everything’s okay now.” He helped you stand and you couldn’t help but stare in shock as the monster started to deteriorate into dust. Dick cooed to you, “that’s it, you’re okay now. There’s no more monsters.”

The red head jogged up, “Dick, we gotta go.”

Dick looked up at her and smiled, “Of course. Y/N, this is Barbra, you can call her Babs, that girl behind her is named Cassandra, we call her Cass.”

“Are we leaving? What about my Mom and Step-Dad? What about my classmates? What about my backpack? How do I know this isn’t some weird, crazy kidnapping?!?” You asked in rapid fire as the two girls came up to stand beside you and the Satyr.

Dick started steering you out of the museum, “I promise if we aren’t kidnapping you. Your Mom has been called. We’re going straight to your house. As for your classmates, the Mist made them think that you have been home sick all day. Cass?”

You turned to Cass and she silently handed you your backpack. You looked up and smiled saying a quick, “Thank you,” as you took the bag and put it back on. She gave you a small smile before stepping to the side to allowBarbra and Dick to flank you while she took the rear. They escorted you home, thankfully not a long trek. Your Mom stood in your driveway waiting for you, rushed over to you and hugged you as tightly as they could. You weren’t scared anymore, with your new friends and you had your Mom. But she still knew you were in danger. She hid it well, your step-dad helping you to pack while she packed his own bag. You would be going on a road trip, thankfully the end of the school year had been today. It was summer vacation now.

Your Step-Dad stayed home, giving you a kiss on the cheek -after all they had raised you even without any blood relation- and a hug before kissing you Mom. Dick sat in the passenger seat while you were sandwiched in between Cass and Barbra. Your Mom was explaining everything as she drove. “Y/N, baby, I need you to realize that none of this is your fault… Your Dad… they were special… very powerful. They’re one of those Greek Gods you learned about in school. You’re a demigod. Half human, half god.”

“Why haven’t you told me before?! And why did the monster attack me? What did I do?” You asked, your throat tightening.

“You didn’t do anything,” Dick jumped in for you Mom. “Unfortunately for Demigods, we just smell really, really tasty to monsters. Like… tacos.. or cereal.”

“Cereal?” You echoed your brow furrowing.

Barbara laughed, “Dick here just has a strong taste for bran. But he is right, you’d probably attract monsters with your scent.”

“Have there been other monsters?” You asked, suddenly panicked, wondering how much danger you’ve ever been in you whole life?!?

“No, no,” You Mom said hastily, “We’ve never had monster this close before. Your Stepdad and I have been able to cover your scent until now… I guess.”

“But how did you guys know I was gonna get attacked?! You said my Dad send you- who are they?!? Which god are they!?”

All eyes turned to your Mom who sighed, “I can’t tell you sweetie. It’s just not that simple. It’s not save to talk about this in the open like this. I promise once we get you to Camp, everything is gonna get explained.” 

You sighed and looked out the window. Barbra wanted to cheer you up, knowing how hard this was going to be for you. “Don’t worry bout it, Y/N,” Barbra smiled, throwing her arm around your shoulders, “Ever since the second Titan War, the Gods have to claim their demigod children by the age of Thirteen.”

“Well, who’s your Mom or Dad?”

“I’m the daughter of Athena,” Barbra smiled showing you a ring on her finger with a small owl head imprinted onto it, “My mom is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. And a lot of other things, but that’s what she’s known for the most.”

You nodded then turned your head to Cass, “What about you?”

“My Dad is Hades,” She muttered, her eyes turning down towards the floor. Barbra bit her lip and Dick looked ready to reach out to Cass to try and explain a few things to you.

but, you simply smiled, “Oh! I had to do a report on him for class!”

Cass blinked in surprise, “You… did?”

“Yeah! he’s like super important because he watches over the place everyone goes after the die. That’s like a big deal cause, you know, everyone has to die at some point. So he has to make sure we don’t like ruin his house for him and everybody else that’ll die after us.”

“Y/N,” Your Mom squeaked somewhat horrified that their ten year old would have such a mentality.

“What? It’s true?”

Cass erupted into giggles, and you smiled.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. You had stopped at a hotel later that night and your Mom had explained how much they loved you. You had known from a young age that your Stepdad wasn’t your biological Dad despite them practically raising you. After not hearing about your Godly parent for so long, you just assumed they were dead or something. Or that they didn’t care about you. You were ten - you really didn’t think about it much.

“I met Him during a little carnival back in my old home town. I was with some friends, having fun when I accidentally ran into him. I spilt his drink all over them,” You Mom chuckled and you smiled, “ So, I helped him clean up and offered to buy him another. “

“What’s he like?” You asked, “Am I like them? Do I look like them?”

Your Mom smiled, “You have his laugh and y/c/h hair.” He then tussled your hair, “One day, in the near future you’ll be claimed. You’ll get to know him.”

You sighed, “But why haven’t he come around…? Sent something on my birthday?”

Your Mom picked you up from the bed and sat you on their lap in the chair, “I know it’s hard to understand. But, I wanted you to have a normal life. I’d never seen a monster come around, so I thought it would be safe for your to grow up as a normal kid. When I moved out to Y/H/T, and I met your stepdad… I shut out that part of your life. As if it hadn’t existed. I’m sorry, I should have told you…”

“It’s okay mom,” You wrapped your arms around her neck in a hug, “It’s still pretty hard for me to understand… but I have a feeling everything is gonna work out.” You Mom smiled and held you close, wanting to keep you as close as she could, because tomorrow you would arrive at Camp Half-blood.


	2. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader was saved by the Satyr and other Demigods, they must go to camp half-blood to stay safe for the summer and hopefully find out their heritage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/M/N - Your mother's name  
> Y/L/N- Your last name  
> Y/N- Your Name

Your mom parked the car on the side of the road. She smiled down at you as you shouldered your duffle bag’s strap, “It’s not that far of a walk. I’ll come with you, okay?”

You nodded, Dick climbed out of the car first, he trotted over to a small wooden farming fence and climbed up the first few rungs to try and get a good survey of the area. Barbra came out next, then your mother, then you and finally Cass. Barbra lead your small group through a well worn trail, Dick walked behind you, your mom stood on your left and Cass stood on your right. You looked around at the forest, taking in the pretty trees, and the fresh air. The path lead you to a small clearing, that had a big hill that blocked the rest of the area from view. At the top of it was a giant pine tree, reaching high up into the sky. Dick smiled, “Alright Kiddo, the camp is just over the hill. Are you ready?”

You nodded, stepping away from your mom and taking a few tentative steps forward. Dick stepped aside, you looked back at your mom, who nodded with a small sad smile. You went back to give her a quick hug before you raced though the clearing. You duffle bag hit painfully against the back of your thighs but you pushed forward. Barbra laughed at how carefree and excited you were, and Cass smiled. Dick took off not long after you started forward, “Race ya, Y/N!” He soon caught up to you with little trouble, but you didn’t care.

You raced up the hill, Dick making it to the top way before you did. You followed him and stumbled into him, “Oops!”

Dick smiled down at you before gesturing forward, “What do you think?”

The sight before you took your breath away. The first thing that caught your eyes was a fixed up large house-like painted a faded blue building. Right in front of that was a volleyball court, you could just see the edge of a very beautiful lake, and a few buildings that seemed to melt into a few stray trees just beyond it. There was also this large cement area that had stone benched all up the hill. It was an amphitheater! You recognized it’s design from your class textbook. There was a rumble of some sort of beast and you immediately ducked behind Dick with a shriek.

Dick chuckled and gave your head a calming pat, “It’s okay, that’s just Goliath and Peleus.” You peered around Dick to see a large golden and copper snake-headed dragon that encircled the tree, and was about the size of a large tank. Next to him was a large red furred bat and cat like beast that also had wings, golden eyes and a bull-ring in it’s nose. Dick pointed to a golden rug looking thing that laid at the foot of the large pine tree, “They’re guarding the Golden fleece, but they’re pretty nice. Peleus used to do it all by himself, but he;s a bit older so we gave him some back up to train.”

Goliath and the dragon slowly stepped away from their charge, sniffing at Dick, and upon seeing you Goliath became even more interested, he was fairly large, about the size of a bear… maybe… you weren’t sure… you’d never seen a bear up close… Dick gently took your hand and held it out for the bat/dragon/bear hybrid who sniffed it before booping it with his own nose. You smiled and Dick released your hand to stroke the giant beast’s furry head. Your Mom came over the hill with Barbra and Cass, she was concerned when she saw Goliath and Peleus. But Barbra quickly quelled her fears.

Cass kept walking straight into camp. Dick put his arm around you, “Come on kid, let’s go see camp.”

Barbra stepped over an invisible line and you looked over your shoulder as your mom tentatively reached out. Her hand hit a magic wall, that it lightly rebounded against. As if it was a plasma like-substance with a will. Barbra made a circular motion with her arm, “I Barbra daughter of Athena, invite Y/M/N Y/L/N into Camp Half-Blood.”

Your mother reached out her hand again, and meeting no resistance entered the camp after you. You slipped out from underneath Dick’s arm, you went back and took your mother’s hand. You looked up as your small group approached a large stone arch. You watched in wonder as the ancient greek letters revealed their name to you- Camp Half-Blood. Cass had gone straight to the big house… which was actually called the Big House, as Dick pointed out some things to you, “You’ll get the full tour in a bit,” Barbra stepped in before the excited Satyr could overwhelm you with information. “Let’s go meet Mr D., Bruce and Alfred…”

Your followed them as they lead youth to the big house, two men were standing on the porch talking to each other. One looked fairly cranky, with a red nose and curly hair so black, it looked almost purple. He had on what you thought at the time was a cool leopard print Hawaiian shirt and purple running shoes. The other was younger, maybe in his twenties or thirties. He was tall, dark hair, blue eyes, really handsome and well-muscled. He wore a similar orange tee shirt and jeans along with combat boots. You noticed the string around his neck that had different colored beads strung around it, and they seemed to fill his string. They both turned to you and your mother as Barbra and Dick stepped aside to allow the two of you to approach.

The Hawaiian shirt man scowled lightly while the younger one smiled. He offered his hand out to your mother,“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I’m Director-in-Training Bruce. You can call me Mr. B.”

“Y/M/N Y/L/N,” Your mom introduced herself, as she introduced herself,“This is Y/N.”

Bruce looked down to you,“Hello, Y/N. It’s nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and shook yours,“ you looked This is our current Camp Director, Dionysus the God of Wine, but the campers call him, Mr. D.” He motioned to the other man, who shook your mother’s hand, and gave you a nod.

“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.” Mr. D muttered out, taking a sip of his Diet Coke.

You shuffled awkwardly and Mr. B cleared his throat, “Now, how about Mr. D and I speak with Mrs. L/N. Cass can show you around the Big House, it’s where the unclaimed children can stay until they are claimed. Cass?” Bruce motioned with his head, and she stepped forward, a hand on your shoulder to gently push you past the adults, up the stairs and into the big wooden house. Upon walking in you noticed how… safe and comfortable the room was. There was a small lounging area full of well-worn bean bag chairs, couches and a a black bookshelf filled to the brim with books in the corner. Next to it was a small kitchen area that didn’t have a stove, fridge or any of the normal kitchen equipment, instead it had more books- Greek Mythology was written on several spines- and scraps of different metals and tools on the counter. There were mirrors and make up, first aide boxes, just random things strewn out around the room, upon seeing your face, Cass motioned to all the items, “Those are there for Demigods to try and feel out who they think they’re parent is going to be… different weapons to try and see what you like best, books to brush up on greek history…”

You nodded and Cass pointed to a hallway that lead to the back of the house, “The rooms are back there, you’ll be rooming here until your parents claim you. Then you’ll get to move into your parent’s cabin.”

As the two of you went through the hallway you heard two other voices. Cass called out, “Leon, Ester, you’re getting new cabin mate.” You clutched onto your bag as the sound of heavy footsteps were rushing to you.

A door at the end of the hall was thrown open, a young girl maybe a few years older than you peeked her head out. She had long black hair held up with a magenta ribbon, she wore an orange camp half-blood shirt and had pretty brown eyes with flecks of copper in them. He skin was a deep tan and she gave you a wide smile and you felt a bit better. “Hi,” She squeaked excitedly, you held out your hand to meet hers and she shook it with just as much enthusiasm, “I’m Ester, you can call me Es. It’s so nice to meet you!”

"Nice to meet you too. I’m F/N L/N.“ You said shyly.

Ester let your hand go and turned to a door at the other end of the hall,"Leon! Come on, come meet Y/N!”

“Coming,” another voice called back, a bit of a southern twang in that one word.

Ester turned to you,“They stayed up pretty late last night, so they might be kinda cranky, but they’re pretty nice.”

Leon walked out of their room, they had deep dark skin and long dreaded hair pulled up away from their face and a deep brown cowboy hat on their head. They had on the same camp had-blood shirt, jeans and worn leather cowboy boots. They saw you and nodded their head to you, “Howdy, nice to meet you,” They offer you their hand and you shook it.

Cass sighed, “Good. I have to go heck on my cabin. Could the two of you show Y/N around?”

They both nodded and as Cass left, Ester took your wrist and started pulling you to another room, “Here’s your room. We have biweekly cabin checks just to make sure everything is clean and orderly. They do it to see who gets to use the showers first, and who gets what chores. But because we have our own in the Big House, it’s just chores for us.”

They both sat and talked with you as you unpacked. They shared their stories with you, Ester was twelve, born and raised in New York, she’d had a run in when she was seven, and brought to Camp Half-Blood by her father. She’d stayed year round until she was comfortable defending herself. Leon was a newer camper, this was only their second summer, they had known they were a demigod since they were old enough to understand the concept. They had grown up on a ranch in Texas, only coming to camp at eight years old during the summers, this was their fourth summer.

They helped you set up your room, dusting things off. They then took you out the back to show you around. There were campers everywhere, a young Arabic boy with black hair and green eyes, raced past the three of you, chasing another black hair, blue eyed Asian boy. The younger boy was screaming something in Arabic, the other boy laughing with glee. Ester pointed to them, “That younger one is Mister B’s kid, his name is Damian Wayne son of Mr. B and Nemesis.”

“Mr. B has a kid?” You asked surprised, “He married a Goddess?”

Ester laughed, “Well, not exactly. They’re not together. But, Yep they’re related. The one he’s chasing is Tim Drake- son of Hephaestus- one f the smartest kids at camp. He can build any computer or tech you ca think of. He sure gives the Athena cabin a run for their money.”

You nodded and they showed you around to the camp, The Climbing Wall, the Art’s and Craft area, the woods - which you were not allowed to go into by yourself, Leon explained, until you were fourteen- then the Canoe lake, amphitheater, then the Arena, Armory and Forge. Other campers would wave, some would make small talk. When you were leaving the forge you heard the whiney of the horse and looked over to see campers leading some horses into a barn- and some of them had horns and some of them had wings! Leon smiled when your eyes went wide, “You like horses Y/N?”

You nodded and Leon put their arms around you, “Well luckily tomorrow we it;s the Big House’s turn for lessons at the Pegasus Barn. now come on it’s time for dinner!”

They lead you back to the dinning pavilion, the campers had already started grabbing their plates, walking over to the fire and scrapping a part of it into the fire. Seeing your confused face Ester leaned over, “We all have to scrape some of the food into the fire as a sacrifice to the Gods. Hey look! There’s your mom!”

You looked up as your Mom walked over, Mr. B and Mr. D trailing after her. “Y/N,” she smiled, giving you a hug, “Did you like the camp?”

You nodded, “Yes. Mom, they have pegasi!” You said excitedly.

Your mom smiled and brushed your hair out of your face, ‘Really? Well you can tell me all about it while we eat, okay?”

You went through the food line, scrapping some of your food into the fire and sending a prayer up to the Gods, Hi, It’s Y/N L/N. I don’t know which one of you is my dad… but I guess I’d like to say hello? I hope you claim me soon!

You sat with Ester, Leon and the other unclaimed kids, about twenty in total, and most of them around your age. Your mom intently listening to you tell her all about the camp. Both of you knew she would have to leave not long after dinner. But you were safe and she would be fine. You were happy. Your mom was talking with Ester about what was going to happen after dinner, “After this we’ll get to have a campfire time with everyone,” Ester explained, “ There will be campfire songs and s'mores- it’ll be fun.”

You mother nodded, “Y/N, you’ll have fun with that. You’ve always like to sing. “

Leon picked his head up and looked over at you, “Can you play any instruments?”

“I took piano lessons,” You admitted, pushing the last of your dinner around your plate.

“Cool, I think the Apollo kids have one n their cabin,” Ester said, “Maybe you’ll get to-“

That’s when a bright light interrupted you, everyone glanced over to a young girl. She was pretty, with blonde hair, blues eyes. You had briefly heard her talking to another unclaimed girl about the way she finally figured out how to use her plants to make a new… you thought it was a lip balm.

There was a pink glow settling around her, and you watched as he make up blended a bit better, her hair smoothed out and was less frizzy. She was pretty already, now she was VERY pretty. Ester was blushing and looking at her feet, people at one certain table started to cheer. But first everyone stood up Leon gesturing you to do so, and genuflected on one knee, “Hail, Stephaine Brown, daughter of Aphrodite,” Mr. B called out.

Then the whole camp cheered. You stood back up with a smile, one day. One day that would be you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading, please leave a kudos and a comment! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this fic, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. PLEASE leave a kudos and a comment! :)


End file.
